Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film)
Diary of a Wimpy Kid is a 2010 American live-action/animated feature film directed by Thor Freudenthal and based on the best-selling first book in the illustrated novel series Diary of a Wimpy Kid by Jeff Kinney . The film stars Zachary Gordon, Robert Capron, Rachael Harris, Steve Zahn, Devon Bostick, Conner and Owen Fielding, and Chloë Moretz. The movie is rated PG for some rude humor and language. The tv spot can be seen on Nickelodeon Plot A film adaptation of the book, the film chronicles the adventures of middle school student Greg Heffley (Zachary Gordon) and his best friend Rowley Jefferson (Robert Capron) over the course of an academic year, as told through Greg's journal and hand-drawn cartoons. Although it is a film adaption of the first book, it has some characters from later books, such as Holly Hills (whose name is Angie in the movie) (Chloë Moretz) and Sweetie, their Yellow Labrador puppy. Cast *Zachary Gordon as Greg Heffley, the main protagonist of the film, who is also the narrator. he is bullied by other kids at school and somewhat Rodrick. He thinks that middle school is the worst idea ever invented, and apparently other kids agree with him, one girl saying that middle school is an "intellectual waste-land". *Robert Capron as Rowley Jefferson, the deuteragonist of the film. He is not as socially awkward as he is the books, but he does cause some embarrassing moments, such as telling Bryce Anderson that he has a "cute butt". *Rachael Harris as Susan Heffley, Greg's mother. Like in the books, she sometimes makes Greg look like a wimp. *Steve Zahn as Frank Heffley, Greg's father. *Devon Bostick as Rodrick Heffley, Greg's older brother. Like his character in the books, his advice is often unhelpful, such as telling Greg not to talk to anyone or sit down next to anyone if he (Greg) is going to be able to survive middle school. He also calls Rowley on one occasion a "baby hippo". *Connor and Owen Fielding as Manny, Greg's annoying little brother. Many fans feared that Manny was not going to appear in the film, but with twins Conner and Owen Fielding trying out for the role at the last minute, these fears were canceled out. *Chloë Moretz as Angie, Greg's pretty classmate. She is based on Holly Hills, Greg's love interest in the books, and is almost exactly like her. *Karan Brar as Chirag Gupta, Greg's friend. He saves Greg from getting the Cheese Touch on one occasion. *Greyson Russell as Fregley, Greg's odd classmate. *Alex Ferris as Collin Lee, Greg's backup friend. *Jake D. Smith as Archie Kelly, One of Greg's partners in the school play. *Rob LaBelle as Mr. Winsky *Jennifer Clement as Mrs. Flint *Laine MacNeil as Patty Ferrell, a "nerdy" classmate of Greg's. She joins the wrestling unit in the film, attacking Greg unexpectedly. *Harrison Houde as Darren Walsh, Greg's classmate who is infamous for starting the cheese touch. Production A link on [1] shows still pictures of shooting and some scenes. The filming of Diary of a Wimpy Kid wrapped up on October 16, 2009, and the film is expected to be released on March 19, 2010.[4] It will combine live action with animation[3] and is directed by Thor Freudenthal,[2] with Zachary Gordon starring as Greg.[1] The official trailer for Wimpy Kid was released on the Internet on January 21, 2010 and was shown in theaters with Tooth Fairy[5]. A poster for the film was released shortly after [6] Movie tie-in book Amulet Books (an imprint of ABRAMS) acquired the rights to publish The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary, a book which will be completed by #1 bestselling author Jeff Kinney that will be released in a one-day national laydown on Tuesday, March 16, 2010. It will give how Jeff Kinney's bestselling book in cartoons became to be a 20th Century Fox film-adaptation. It will also include some all-new illustrations and full-color never-before-seen movie stills, storyboards, preliminary concept drawings, and also behind the scenes to humorously chronicle the making of the movie.[7]. References *#^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_%28film%29#cite_ref-USAT_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_%28film%29#cite_ref-USAT_0-1 ''b] Breznican, Anthony (September 29, 2009). "First Look: 'Wimpy Kid' actor embraces being 'a likable jerk'". USA Today. http://www.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2009-09-28-first-look-wimpy-kid_N.htm. Retrieved 2009-10-20. *#^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_%28film%29#cite_ref-V1_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_%28film%29#cite_ref-V1_1-1 ''b] McNary, Dave (August 3, 2009). "Steve Zahn to star in 'Wimpy Kid'". Variety. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118006840.html?categoryid=13&cs=1. Retrieved 2009-10-20. *#^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_%28film%29#cite_ref-MDN_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_%28film%29#cite_ref-MDN_2-1 ''b] McCarron, Heather (October 12, 2009). "Nothing 'Wimpy' about local author's success". Milford Daily News. http://www.milforddailynews.com/news/x2118273676/Nothing-Wimpy-about-local-authors-success. Retrieved 2009-10-20. *#'^' "Diary of a Wimpy Kid". Box Office Mojo. http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=diaryofawimpykid.htm#. Retrieved 2009-10-22. *#'^' [http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1810075645/video/17742420 "Diary of A Wimpy Kid Theatrical Trailer"]. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1810075645/video/17742420. *#'^' Official Wimpy Kid Movie on Facebook (January 2010). "Wimpy Kid Movie Poster". http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=3401682&id=261188703422. *#'^' [http://finance.yahoo.com/news/Jeff-Kinney-to-Write-and-bw-2885089598.html?x=0&.v=1 "Jeff Kinney to make The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary"]. http://finance.yahoo.com/news/Jeff-Kinney-to-Write-and-bw-2885089598.html?x=0&.v=1. *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1196141/ Diary of a Wimpy Kid] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.allmovie.com/work/486674 Diary of a Wimpy Kid] at Allmovie *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=diaryofawimpykid.htm Diary of a Wimpy Kid] at Box Office Mojo *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/diary_of_a_wimpy_kid/ Diary of a Wimpy Kid] at Rotten Tomatoes *''Entertainment Weekly: First look: 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid' *USA Today: First Look: 'Wimpy Kid' actor embraces being 'a likable jerk' *[http://www.erickwithnok.com/post/346774694/diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-trailer-meh ''Wimpy Kid Trailer] *''Facebook'': The Offical Wimpy Kid Movie Facebook